


Summon

by channieskisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, M/M, Succubus Seungmin, somno, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channieskisses/pseuds/channieskisses
Summary: HyunJin only wanted some pleasure, something that made him fit with his friends and made him stop feeling lonely....“Demons” he read.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Summon

— So, how was it?— Jisung asked. A wide smirk made his way on the freckled face.

— It was awesome. — finally said the boy with a deep voice covering his blushed face with both of his tiny hands, the boy questioning him did the same.

HyunJin was just focused on that damn stupid game on his phone, in his opinion the chicken was stupid trying to fly between tubes, and wasn't paying attention to what the other two boys were talking. It was always like this, every time they talked about their wonderful sex life he just went to his own little world to ignore the fact that no one liked him.

They continued the talk, the black haired boy just listening a little about the detailed explanation Felix was giving about his crazy night (and morning) with that popular guy called Chris. Eventually he got bored, he played all the games on his phone for almost two hours, so he got up from the floor of Felix's room and with a wave he left his house.

HyunJin only wanted some pleasure, something that made him fit with his friends and made him stop feeling lonely.

He was walking towards his house when he saw the library, he entered since he had some time still to arrive home. He wandered around it and without thinking he found himself on the back of the old library surrounded with weird books.

And then he found it, as if it was waiting for him, a big red book covered in red velvet, a title on the middle of the cover in some fancy yellow font.

“Demons” he read.

HyunJin was known for his curiosity, it would take him to the border of death but he couldn't help it. So without thinking it twice he took it and started to read it with wide and focused eyes.

— Ok, I might regret this. — He whispered to himself and put the book inside his black bag.

He walked outside and ran towards his house where there was no one, his mother might be working outside the town and he didn't have a father. So he immediately went to his room and threw himself into his bed with the book and a notebook to take notes about the steps he had to do to summon a succubus. 

It was the worst idea he had ever had, but it might be the best for him to finally fit in the society and relieve some stress too. His life was a shit so he didn't have worries.

He sighed and moved all the stuff on his room to the walls and corners to have some free space, he dressed himself in some comfy clothes and took his bangs on a lil pony tail making him look funny. He looked around his house for the necessary things and he had the luck to find everything he needed, then he sat on the floor of his bedroom and placed all the stuff besides him. 

He took a deep breath trying to calm his pounding heart and when he thought he was better he started doing the ritual. As the perfectionists he was, he tried to do it as it was in the book. Suddenly, the lights started to flick, the stuff around him started to tremble and in a blink of eyes all stopped. 

He was scared but all around him seemed normal. 

He cleaned everything and then threw himself to the bed again, he had a very bad habit of doing so, and just fell asleep on it. 

He could feel something tight and warm around his dick when he woke up, he could feel wet lips kissing his neck in a very hungry way. He opened his eyes and tried to move his body but he couldn't.

In the darkness, two shining eyes looked at him filled with lust, he could see how the smile on that person's face was growing with every second that passed. He closed his eyes again but this time the target of those lips was his mouth. 

— They're soft and pure. — a voice purred onto his cheek. — I love them. — and again another peck.— You must be confused, poor virgin boy. — He opened his eyes. Now, the daylight entered the room and it was easier to look.

And there he was, tiny horns on the top of his head, fluffy brown hair, piercing eyes, a cute nose, swollen red lips. He was naked, and when HyunJin looked down, oh shit, he was perfect. 

— I can feel how your poor heart is pounding so hard.— The boy talked again, his hands going down HyunJin's hoodie touching every inch of the warm skin with his cold fingers.— So cute~

He moved his hips and HyunJin finally realized what was going on down there, the boy had HyunJin's dick into his hole cockwarming him. The black haired boy just whimpered, making the other giggle. 

— You know what? This is the first time a dick fit in me so well, I had a great time with you when you were sleeping. Didn't you feel that? — he moved again riding HyunJin slowly.— oh sweetie, you came two times inside my ass when you were on the dream land.— the boy's hands went to HyunJin's nipples and rubbed them softly with his index finger. 

— Who are you? — HyunJin stuttered when he could move his mouth. 

— I'm SeungMin, your succubus master. —He could see the wide smirk on the other's face. — You're HyunJin, right?— HyunJin nodded how he could, he was slowly getting able to move again.— Don't force yourself to move, your muscles may hurt a lot after. 

HyunJin stayed still. This new feeling made him overwhelmed and he showed it by lewd expressions and groans. His hands covered his ashamed and red face, SeungMin grabbed them and placed soft kisses on them, he looked at HyunJin's eyes and a few seconds later he could feel how his insides were filled again.

— Don't cover your face, good boy.— HyunJin bite his lower lip, tears forming on the corners of his eyes as the climax went through all his body. 

SeungMin noticed how affected the boy was by his orgasm and a smirk grew on his face, he got up letting his now softened dick feel how the cum ran down his thighs. His lips went to his neck again covering it completely with hickeys and then they went down through his collarbone. HyunJin was feeling overstimulated, hot tears running down his cheeks while the other sucked every inch of his body, he didn't even have the force to speak or breathe properly. 

He felt a tongue on his dick and then a whole mouth around it, he opened his teary and shaky eyes to find those lustful ones staring directly at his soul while he bobbed his head up and down. He started to feel hard again, the wet but warm mouth of his wasn't similar to another. The pre-cum started to go out and SeungMin just focused on the tip after that. 

He came on his mouth but he didn't stop.

HyunJin's legs started to shake under SeungMin, all his body started to tremble and try to get off his mouth from there, it hurted a lot. He was tired, so tired. His body slowly started to give up, his heavy eyes closed again letting go some tears, a little smile grew on his face when he knew what was happening. 

The demon was sucking all his energy.

HyunJin refused to close his eyes after the truth hit him, he opened and looked directly at the gorgeous creature while it killed him slowly. SeungMin noticed that and something inside of him started to ache, he felt how HyunJin's heart started to go slow.

He was a demon, it was his job. Why did it feel so bad even if he had done it lots of times before? 

He waited until the last minute and when the boy closed his eyes he immediately kissed him, trying to get him back to life by that action. He felt how he smiled, he wondered why the fuck the boy was so calm about dying. 

— Thanks. —. His heart stopped, the body went like a doll.

He didn't breathe, he wasn't alive. 

The demon smiled, and placed a last kiss on his forehead. 

Maybe he will quit working on that.


End file.
